


Amigos

by c123



Series: Conjunto de one shots relacionados con palabras [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Slash, michael/lincoln - Freeform, prison break - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de historias sobre Linc y Michael relacionado con las siguientes palabras: Amigos; Enemigos; Amantes; Familia; Extraños. Puede que sea más de uno por palabra, según me vengan a la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña reflexión de Michael sobre los amigos.

Michael nunca ha sido una persona muy sociable. Al contrario que Lincoln -quien siempre parecía estar rodeado de gente-, Michael prefería estar rodeado de libros, o cualquier otra cosa en la que pudiese enfocar toda su atención. Así que lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía era Lincoln.   
Linc venía y lo sacaba de los libros -arrancándolos literalmente de sus manos y lanzándolos lejos-, se sentaban juntos y veían la televisión. A veces Lincoln le dejaba beber una cerveza, otras -las favoritas de Mike- le dejaba beber de la suya.   
A veces, cuando Michael se sentía triste y melancólico, su cabeza sobrepasada por demasiados pensamientos y sentimientos confusos, Lincoln le hacía una taza de chocolate caliente -de ahí su adicción a dicho placer- y se sentaban juntos. En esas ocasiones -demasiado seguidas- Linc le dejaba apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, y rodearía su cuerpo, acariciando con suavidad su espalda. Michael se sentía de inmediato reconfortado, pese a que finjía un poquito para poder permanecer más tiempo así.  
Lincoln era capaz de hacerle reír y sentir cálido en su pecho sin siquiera intentarlo.  
Así que, si Lincoln era su único amigo, Michael no podría ser más afortunado.


End file.
